Blossoming Love SasuSaku
by MistyRose96
Summary: Sakura is faced with a hard fight against mist ninja, but when her childhood crush Sasuke Saves her then kidnaps her will love blossom in the most strangest situation?. Sakura will find a family in a group she never thought she would and when she is faced with the decision between her old life and her new found family and growing love which one will she choose? Please review :
1. An old friend

Chapter 1- An old Friend

* * *

"Come on Sakura or we will leave you behind!" Naruto yelled to her waving his arms motioning her to hurry. But Sakura couldn't shake the strange feeling that had been clung to her since the crossed the Mist boarder, it felt familiar but un familiar at the same time she just couldn't put her finger on it. It resulted in her slowing in her usually fast pace.

Team 7 (What was left of team 7) Were on a C Ranked mission in the hidden village in the mist, Escorting a Priceless package to a Man who owned the local inn, and of course we weren't aloud to know what it was, Sakura huffed flicking her light pink air out of her face frustratingly. "Kakashi- sensei, how much longer do you know?" I asked finally catching up to the masked man "Not that long, if we don't find any problems along the way" Kakashi's eyes crinkled in his well known smile "Ok, Naruto don't get us into any trouble please i need to rest, the faster we get there the better" i looked at him with daggers and he held his hands up in surrender "Sure thing Sakura".

After four more hours of walking team 7 arrived at the forest they could camp in, "I will collect water, naruto collect fire wood and Kakashi.." Sakura began to only find him with his book in Hand "STOP READING THAT STUPID BOOK, AND SET UP CAMP!" Sakura yelled hitting his arm his eyes widened before relaxing into his comfortable smile "Sure all you had to do was ask" Sakura huffed and snatched up the bag of bottles and made her way down the the river. "what's up with her" Naruto Said scratching his head "No idea" Kakashi replied before setting up Camp.

Sakura instantly felt bad for yelling at kakashi but that feeling was still around her and she was getting worried and moody, She placed the canteen in the flow of the river. After filling up the last one and screwing on the cap she made her way back to camp and stopped dead, Kakashi and Naruto looked at her confused before they froze to "Mist Ninja" She whispered and put the canteens down whipping out her Kunai . The group stood in a circle as the mist ninjas appeared smirking they looked like jounin and she breathed in lightly "What do you want" Kakashi said in a warning voice they slowly moved in "Nothing really we were just a little bored you see, then i saw this pretty pink haired girl down at the river thought i might have fun Didn't expect her to have her boyfriends with her thou" The leader gave a dangerous smile "Back off creep!" Sakura yelled holding up her Kunai "Ohh Feistiness i like it" She laughed then they all attacked Sakura jumped out of the way a spun putting her Kunai out hoping to catch the prick off guard but he dodged he advanced on her nearly cutting her neck before she dodged again she went at him again with her kunai and smirked as it cut open his arm, blood gushed out "Bitch" he sneered there were four Ninjas, "I need to get them away" She whispered to naruto who was fighting one of his own "No Sakura don't" He said, to late Sakura rushed for the trees and thankfully two ninjas followed making it easier on her team. But now what?

Sakura ran fast through the forest the canopy was to packed together to travel in the trees. The ninja were advancing getting closer by the second, Sakura pushed her limits and soon her legs burnt she gave a angry groan and turned to face them quickly pulling throwing needles from her pouch getting on guy in the leg the other in the arm. Again with speed she three shurken in their direction the throwing stairs were hit away by on guys sword but one imbedding itself into the other guys chest and he cried out. the leader left his team mates side and ran at her blade drawn, Sakura bounced on her feet landing in a low tree branch, he came at her again and she went to jump high when a hand grabbed her ankle throwing her to the hard ground the wind left her and she felt blood trickled down her arm, grabbing her kunai she jumped up running at the guy metal on metal clashed over and over again Sakura suffered a few cuts to her arms and legs while she stabbed her kunai deep into his leg while grabbing another one and stabbing it into his other leg he screamed out in pain and stumbled to the tree "That will teach you to mess with a lady" She smirked but had forgot all about the other guy before it was to late He stood behind her with a rock ready to hit.

Naruto finished off the foolish Ninja stabbing him in the chest kakashi didn't even look like he broke a sweat, Naruto who had sweat rolling down his back frowned. A Manly scream erupted through the forest "Sakura" He said to Kakashi And they both sprinted off into the forest hopefully she hadn't gone far, "Please be ok Sakura please" He whispered to himself.

As she turned around quickly she clenched her eyes ready for the blow but it never came when she opened them the guy was gone she turned to the injured ninja on the tree and his mouth hung open, Sakura froze the feeling was back she looked to where he was staring shock made her paralyzed the second ninja laid motionless on the ground but that's not what shocked her it was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was standing next to the man, his Black eyes locked on hers, all the pain hit her at once remembering how she was when he left anger... Anger filled her but then was replaced with longing and sadness. She went to walk to him when his eyes widened a little "Saku-" Is all she heard before she was knocked out by the other ninja she stupidly forgot about.

* * *

**Hope you like it guys :) Please tell me your thoughts xx**


	2. Missing Ninja!

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed, it had been two hours now since she had gone missing and he and kakashi had looked the whole time the only evidence of her being in the clearing was her leaf head band, But Naruto something was up two dead ninjas laid in the clearing they examined the bodies that's when they noticed that both had been killed by a sword. Sakura wasn't in that clearing alone and now whoever was with her has her, Painful memories flashed before him of losing Sasuke his best friend even though they both would denied it, the pain in there eyes and the pain Sakura went through countless nights crying, Naruto's eyes stung with unshed tears. He couldn't lose Sakura to.

* * *

Sakura lifted her heavy eyes, pain coursed through her head "Arggh" She cried, Finally she could open her groggy eyes "what The!" She yelled jumping up a Happy face that was two seconds ago two inches from her face grinned at her and stood up, she couldn't help but look at the razor sharp teeth and amazing white hair "SHE'S AWAKE!" He yelled "Who the hell are you" Sakura yelled back at him crossing her arms "Oh Sorry" He gave apologetic smile that reminded her way to much of Naruto "Suigetsu" He extended his hand Sakura shook it her mood lightening slightly "Sakura" She smiled "Hn" Is all she heard and her world came crashing down, it wasn't a dream it was Sasuke, after all this time searching here he was, She turned towards him still in a daze then anger that she kept hidden bubbled to the surface "DON'T BLOODY HN ME SASUKE UCHIHA!" She yelled striding over to him, his dark eyes glared daggers her way, but she stood her ground "After all this time, we have been searching for you, hoping you would come home. Do you know how much pain Naruto was in!" she pointed a finger at him "How much pain i was in" she whispered Sasuke's eyes softened a little "Whoa i have never seen anyone talk to you that way Sasuke" Suigetsu laughed showing off his razor teeth, Sasuke turned and sent the daggers his way this time "Hey little pinkies awake" A tall man walked in his orange hair spiked out in all directions his build was big he reminded her of the friendly giant "Hey Sakura i am Jugo" She put out his hand and she shook it, his big hand encased hers. Then realization hit her "Sasuke where am i?" She turned to him praying "At our camp" He answered and she began to worry "Why, is Naruto and kakashi ok?" She asked "i never saw them before we left" He answered in the same un emotional voice as always "TAKE ME BACK!" She yelled "No, we need medical ninja" He answered "No way, i am not a traitor" She answered coldly "To late Sakura" He turned an left, he eyes burned and she rushed out of the tent they were standing in which she hand noticed before, she walked out into a small camp a fire sat in the middle "We are far away so don't bother running you wont make it far by yourself" Sasuke called before walking into the forest and she knew deep down he was right frustrated and angry Sakura stormed over to a tree that sat next to a small river, he arms scrapped across the bark as she slid down the tree, that's when she reached up to her head, her heart cringed her head band was gone tears now tumbled from her eyes and she cursed herself for being weak, she stared out to the river so peaceful as the tears flowed down. She felt a presence behind her Jugo sat next to her and she struggled to hold her tears "We aren't that bad Sakura trust me" He tried to joke but Sakura still shook with tears Strangely within moments of knowing him she felt comforted by his presence his large arm came around her shoulder and pulled her in she leaned willingly burying her head into the mans shirt more tears came now. They sat like that until her eyes ran out of tears "Hey i will look out for you" He patted her shoulder and pulled her to her feet he went to leave and she put her hand on his arm "Thank you Jugo, i don't normally break down its just this is a lot to take in, its hard to explain" She looked down "I understand" He answered offering a soft smile as they walked back to the camp.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi walked in silence to the village hidden in the mist, both tormented by there own thoughts. The rest of the mission went by in a daze both ninja trying to figure out what to do about there pink haired ninjas disappearance. After delivering the package they decided on returning to Konoha and reporting there mission. "Kakashi i really hope she is ok" Naruto finally said after hours of walking "She is strong Naruto, she can look after her self until we find her i am sure of it" Kakashi said with a familiar smile but deep down his inner self wasn't to sure.

**Three hours later-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING!" Tsunade yelled at the silver haired ninja "Exactly that, she went missing during a fight now i suggest we send out more people to search for her" Kakashi was losing his patients with the women and Naruto was fighting beside him "Where about's were you?" Tsunade started pacing "Just over the border of the land of waves" Naruto answered and she noticed he wasn't his over energetic self "Hmm i see, search ninjas will be sent out first thing tomorrow i suggest you both see a medical ninja and rest up you will be leading the search" The women motioned for them to leave, Tsunade turned as kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke but she still felt Naruto's presence "Yes Naruto" She rubbed her face between her hands "Hokage, do you think maybe-" Tusande knew exactly what naruto was implying Sasuke Uchiha was sighted not far from the border "Yes naruto it is possible lets hope, because that is the best possible thing that could of happened" She answered and Naruto finally left the room "Please look after her Sasuke" She whispered into the wind.

* * *

"Sakura, would you like to come and collect water with me" Jugo stood at the entrance to the tent his head bowed a little due to his height "Sure Jugo-kun" Sakura had decided to add honor-fics to his name after their talk and he smiled at the name. The two walked down to the river the canteens slung over their backs Sakura placed the first one in the water and felt as it got heavier they continued in a comfortable silence "SASUKE-KUN" Sakura heard a women cooing Sasuke's name and it reminded her of her childhood "Argh Karin is back" Jugo groaned and they started back "Who is Karin" Sakura mumbled "Our medical ninja, but she isn't that good i guess that's why your here" He gave her a smile, they came back out into the small clearing to find a girl standing calling out Sasuke's name her red hair hung long and her glasses glistened in the sun "SASUK-" Karin was about to call out again until her eyes rested on Sakura "And who might you be" she glared daggers "i'am Sakura Huruno" She said proudly "And why are you here" she placed her hands on her hips "Because i want her to be here Karin!" Sasuke's voice boomed out and Karin's smile dropped "Oh but Sasuke-Kun" she walked over to where Sasuke now stood and tried to wrap herself around him but he moved out of her reach "Get the hint" Sakura mumbled and jugo laughed under his breath "WHAT WAS THAT!" Karin stood in front of them "She said Get a hint!" Jugo appeared in front of Sakura protecting her from Karin's reach "back off" Sakura heard someone call and Suigetsu appeared next to jugo Sakura felt a strange tug at her heart at the two men protecting her "Whatever" Karin growled and stormed off into the forest "Don't worry about her" Jugo turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Yeah she is a crazy fan girl" Suigetsu laughed "I am going to rest" Sasuke Announced and left for the had a feeling that wasn't the last of Karin's bitchy side she would be seeing.

* * *

**I decided to uploade the second chapter already because i know not many people start reading a one chapter story i hope you like it :)'**

**Much love please review**


	3. Painful memories and a awkward situation

**Hey guys, i really was excited to write this chapter because i wanted to start the Sasuke and Sakura ball rolling! i hope its good so far. I wrote a bit when i was tierd after my school social so if its crap i am sorry but tell me in the reviews!**

**:)**

* * *

Naruto knocked loudly on the Hokage's door he was to eager for them to embark on their mission, to have his cherry blossom back home and safe "Come in Naruto" How she knew it was him he did not know "what is it Naruto" She had be back facing the window "I am sorry I am late Hokage but we should leave soon" He crossed his arms "Didn't you get the message Naruto" She turned to him with her head cocked "What message" Naruto growled "The search has been postponed, the chuunin exams have been moved up and we need everyone here, we have had warnings of Orochimaru in the area. I have a feeling Sakura will be safe" She sat down at her wooden desk "WHAT! STUFF THE EXAMS IT SAKURA WE ARE TALKING ABOUT" He yelled his fist crushing the seat he was now leaning on "DONT YELL AT ME NARUTO!" She growled back Naruto took a step back "You seem to underestimate her allot Naruto, Sakura is strong she has grown up into a beautiful, strong young women I believe in her abilities as should you" And with that she dismissed Naruto to think over the Hokage's words.

* * *

**If you want listen to Sadness and sorror off the naruto fanfic, thats what i listened to when writting this bit :)**

* * *

Naruto walked his head hung low. his hands bawled into fist at his sides, on lookers saw a side of the knuckle head ninja they hardly ever saw only once when Sasuke left. His head was away with his thoughts but his feet seamed to keep walking without thought, when Naruto finally looked up he found himself at their bridge the fine red wood held all the memories he held dear Mornings of the cold biting at they noses while they waited endless hours with each other for Kakashi, as Naruto stood leaning against the bridge the wind picked up familiar pink petals spinning them around in the air, he could picture them in front of him Sasuke leaning against the bridge his arms crossed with a deep look of thought etched across his face his raven locks flicking in the wind Naruto could imaging what he was thinking about that day he was remembering his parents Naruto knew because a faint ghost of a smile was on his face before a look of sad filled his eyes, Sakura standing in the middle her hands clasp behind her back looking up with childish eyes watching the pink petals float in the air. Naruto was afraid to blink, he didn't want to lose the perfect scene of what their life's used to be, His vision blurred with unshed tears and the sides of his eyes started to burn held back until a single tear rolled down his cheek and he turned around back to the world of hurt and sadness, I will find you both he thought to himself, he had never been so sure of something.

* * *

Sakura sat at the fire as she cleaned her medical kit her head deep in thought, "you do know you have been wiping the same blade for half an hour" Jugo looked at her with an amused smile "sorry just deep in thought" she smiled "Sakura" She heard Sasuke behind her "yes Sasuke-ch-" She was about to call him with his old honofix but quickly corrected herself, Sasuke frowned at her correction but wasn't to sure why I mean only annoying fan girls called him that right? "I would like to Spar with you, it has been a while" He crossed his arms and started out towards the clearing, Sakura felt a faint smile tug at her lips as she followed him through the forest into a small clearing enough to have a good spar in, "Ready" Sasuke called un sheathing his sword "Ready" she called holding her Kunai in her hands and focusing chakra into her fist. She might have fun doing this, taking out her hurt and anger, the two circled each other waiting for the first move Sasuke wasn't expecting for her to take it, Sakura lunged forward he had enough time to move but he Kunai cut through his short the fabric hanging off by a thread, "You have gotten faster, I wasn't expecting that but don't think I will mess up again" She smirked he lunged at her and she dodged but was confronted with Sasuke's foot to her gut, all the wind left her but she quickly recovered. The game of cat and mouse developed Sakura pursuing Sasuke then Sasuke Pursuing Sakura.

Soon both had multiple cuts and bruises, Sakura leant over gasping for air but Sasuke hadn't even broken a sweat Anger bubbled up again and she lunged towards him, Sasuke stuck out his foot tripping the medical nin but to his surprise their legs got entwined making them both fall Sakura fell back and hit her back hard pain shot up her spine and she groaned, then her body froze when she noticed a no found weight on her Sasuke felt the Pink haired ninja stiffen under his body and he smirked one of his legs was between hers and his chest was pressed against her small petit one, Sakura looked up to find Sasuke inches away from her face their noses teasing each other, her head rested between his elbows and silence over took the field nothing but the wind could be heard along with the racing breaths of both Ninja "OI SAKURA-CHAN" Sasuke groaned at the new name Jugo had found for Sakura and moved off her "Hn" Is all he offered before disappearing from the clearing Sakura still couldn't slow her breaths as she laid on the dirt "SAKURA-CHAN!" Jugo yelled as he raced through the clearing all he saw was his young pink haired ninja laying still amongst the dirt he didn't know what to think, he had failed. He rushed to her side and noticed she was breathing "Oh my god Sakura-Chan I thought you were fucking dead" He helped her up and she brushed off the dirt "No I am fine Jugo-kun" she smiled after she realised Jugo had been calling her Sakura-Chan "What's up anyway's" She asked as they made their way through the forest "Well.." He gave a shy smile and scratched the back of his head "Yes" She laughed "I kind of need medical attention" He smiled "why what's wrong" she asked going into Medical Mode as she liked to call it "Well I am not to sure, could you check me over I have be vomiting and sometimes I get head spins, Karin is hopeless so its been going on for a while" he answered as they finally made it back to camp and they sat at the fire "Ok sit still" she sat and he closed his eyes, Sakura placed her hands on his chest and felt her green chakra flow from her finger tips, caressing and moving through his body lovingly, when Sakura's chakra flowed through his blood she found the problem "God Jugo-kun, its mild poison but when was your last mission?" She asked "Oh it must of been that needle one of the sound ninja's dropped, I kind of cut myself on it but I didn't think it was poisoned that was at least a month ago" he gave a nervous laugh "Your unstoppable aren't you, ok hold on I can fix it" she smiled and searched her medical bag pulling out a antidote "Drink this. All of it and I will be right back" Sakura went off to find Sasuke and heal his wounds, but secretly her inner self wanted to see if what she felt in the clearing was anything at all, could cold Sasuke have even the littlest of attraction to her heart swelled at the idea before she pushed away the hope she didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

**Hey i hope you liked this chapter, i loved writting it :) and thank you so much to ****Sakuraflowerstar and minniemousemom for the reviews i really appreciate the support i love knowing someone is reading it **

**much love xx**


	4. Opperation, Undercover team Commence!

**Hey guys :) This is a shorter chapter iam sorry and i know naruto is kinda depressed but he becomes he happier self soon so keep reading! And review i love reading what people think**

* * *

The wind rushed through the forest picking up leaves in its path twirling them around sakura's head as she searched the forest for Sasuke. The forest reminded her of the Forest of death, the tall trees holding hidden secrets the bones of fallen Nija buried below her feet, she shuddered at the thought. "You shouldnt be put here alone Sakura, it's very foolish" She heard Sasuke's voice call from above and she smiled "well i am not really alone now am i?" She looked up to find him crouched on a branch, Sakura disappeared and appeared next to him and she smiled at the small look of surprise on his face before he stood up and crossed his arms "Let me heal you" She offered reaching out "No" He said bluntly "Dont be stubborn" She said and placed her hands on his chest, he flinched at her touch before relaxing a little she flowed her chakra through him stitching together the cut open skin and the bruised places making him good as new "See good as new" She said dusting off her hands "Hn" Is all he offered "Thanks Sakura" She mocked in his voice and he just looked at her dumbly "Ok, sorry" She laughed and he smirked Actually smirked her stomach spun but she tried to stay cool after everything she was not a stupid fan girl, but after all these years that small smile meant a thousand words, his acceptance, his old self showing and that the moment in the clearing wasnt all her imagination "are you coming" Sasuke asked playfulness played in his voice and she didn't even notice he was already making his way back to camp, "oh right yep lets go"

* * *

Naruto sat quietly at the ramen stand, the shop keeper even gave him three free bowls because he thought Naruto was dying the next day or something but all he could do was move them around with his chopsticks staring at his face in the broth, he smiled testing out what it felt like to smile that day but he watched his reflection as it quickly dropped his body not letting him hold it for long. "N-Naruto, Are-Are you okay?" Naruto stopped at the familiar voice of hinata he turned around to face her, her pale eyes faced downwards as she played awkwardly with her fingers "Hey Hinata, yeah i am great BELIEVE IT!" He yelled testing ut his normal happy voice but it seamed so fake flowing out of his mouth that he frowned and Hinata did to "I know s-something is wrong Naruto, i-i am Here if you n-need me Okay" She gave a little awkward smile as her face started to redden "Thanks Hinata" he gave her the first real smile he could make that day and she turned and left leaving him feeling hollow again. Then a smile slowly spread across the Ninja's Face "Wait Hinata!"

* * *

"Everybody pack up we are moving camp" Sasuke announced jumping down from his treetop hideaway, "why we only just got here" Suigetsu cocked his head from his place by the fire Jugo and Sakura were finishing cleaning weapons and Karin was still sulking in her tent "I have had news of one of Itachi's spy's, we need to travel to sound to talk to one of my leads and find out where he is, But its going to be tricky because we have to sneak past the village hidden in the leafs and i have a feeling they will have alot of people out looking for Sakura" His eyes moved to her and Jugo noticed her physicaly Stiffen "More like Naruto will have a lot of people out looking for me" She looked up with a tight smile and Jugo froze at the faint smile that crossed Sasuke's lips at the words she just spoke "Hn well hurry up then" He face tightened and he turned and walked away. "well i guess we are off then" Jugo smiled getting up "Yeah better get packing other wise Sasuke might have a heart attack" Sakura roller her eyes "I HEARD THAT!" Sasuke yelled across the camp, and sakura couldn't hlelp but smile she felt her self liking it there but she couldn't she had to leave somehow and some day, she was sure they would accept her well she hoped they would she knew no other home or family she grew up in the fresh air of Konoha, rolling around in the grass she was made a ninja inside those walls she couldn't give up on that even if it meant going back as a known traitor. "Are you coming Sakura-Chan" Jugo asked the backpack slung over his shoulder while in her train of thought everyone hurried around and had already packed up camp she blushed at her stupidness "Yeah let's go" She nodded.

The team kept formation Sasuke as their lead, Sakura and Jugo flanked just behind and Suigetsu and Karin trailed keeping watch ahead, it was the first time since being their that sakura had run and it took a lot for her not to speed off ahead the trees flashed by the best thing about running free in the tree tops was you could imagine, all the trees ended up looking the same flashing by in a stream of green and brown that you could imagine all the other times you had done the same thing Sakura remembered back, back to when they were just the new team seven on stupid mission to rescue cats and weed gardens she could picture looking at Sasuke, instead he was wearing his blue top and white pants his raven locks flicking in the wind he was in the prime of his youth, Jugo's Orange hair instantly took the shape of naruto's and soon she was running in her own imaginary world or better her memory of her team mates she could hear Sasuke and naruto fighting about who was fastest while Kakashi stayed silent, she closed her eyes preserving the imagine it felt like she was falling through her memories until she realised she was actually falling and fast. A scream got locked in her throat as she saw the floor fastly approaching she closed her eyes ready for impact and opened them when the fall didn't come but was replaced by Sasuke's Arms holding her against his chest, they were now in a tree, they stayed silent while both breathing heavy Sakura shaking from facing death by the forest floor "Are you ok" He asked quietly and it made her shake even more at the sound of Sasuke's voice being careful and soft like she was breakable, it was the first time she had ever really heard him care and quiet it took her a while before she found the words to answer "Ye-yeah, i just slipped my mind isnt in the right place at the moment" She answered and he slowly let her go, helping her stand "I have noticed" he smirked "She is alive!" Suigetsu yelled and Sakura heard Karin mumble "Yeah fucking fantastic" but she brushed it off, the feel of Sasuke's arms awoke a old and strong feeling within her that she wanted to keep hidden because now running away from this would keep getting harder and harder.

* * *

**So yes it is short but i hope you liked it, it will get better once i can move the story on more so keep reading please :D and don't forget to review because i do love reading them. I am going to a Cosplay meet soon who should i go as :/ Any ideas please help i am so stuck and i need to get a costume, i was thinking Sakura but i didn't want to wear a wig maybe Sexy no Jutsu Of Sasuke because my hair is blackish now? HELP!**


	5. New loves, With Old Friends :

**Hey guys :) I keep forgetting to write this so DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN NARUTO AT ALL! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

That's my plan" Naruto clapped his hands together and looked at the group who stared at him specifically, ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and kiba had always been there for Naruto and he hoped they would be there for him now along with Kakashi by his side who had instantly agreed with the plan "so let me get this straight, we act depressed and kakashi has set up a group get away for the springs but really we are going on a death mission to try find Sakura and maybe even Sasuke?" Ino asked frowning "well i am in man" Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked loudly "Same here then" Ino Smiled "i- i will help you Naruto" Hinata smiled "I guess i will help to" ino sighed "This is gunna be a drag but ok man i will help" shikamaru yawned and went back to laying on the grass "Well guys i think i will make my way to the hokage now and start part one of our plan" kakashi gave an eye crinkled grin and disappeared into a cloud of smoke "God doesnt he get annoying naruto" Ino turned to him "You have no idea" He groaned.

* * *

Sakura and the others had traverld for a day now and everyone was on edge. Sakura could feel it like a strange pull home, they were so close to Konoha now the familiar smell of the forest, rotting wood and rain mixed with a faint smell of metalic, blood. The team kept formation for hours Sakura kept her head straight not letting herself fall again, she could feel Karin's piercing stare at her head and she couldnt help but shiver. Sasuke held up his hand motioning for them to stop and he appeared next to sakura in a rush of air, he pointed down and Sakura's heart stopped the flash of orange,purple, blues and greens it was Naruto and her friends from konoha, kakashi leading the group they slowed to a walk just below Sasuke and his team Sasuke kept an eye on sakura her body was ridged and her eyes held back painful tears as she stared down at what she wanted most "WHY ARE WE WALKING!" Naruto's familiar voice echoed through the clearing "I am tired Naruto so shut up!" Ino pigs annoying voice shouted after. Sakura was torn but she didnt know why, why wasnt she already running into the arms of her friends, into safety why was she staying next to Sasuke? And Sasuke seamed to think the same thing because he raised an eye brow at her, Juugo Placed a hand on her shoulder reasuring. Sakura convinced herself, it was because she believed they would see her as a traitor and would lock her away, that Naruto wasnt on his way right now to find her. She made up lies to cover the real reason she wasnt with naruto right then and why she stayed, Because she wanted to. Sasuke motioned for them to continue and they rushed through the forest when they were sure the others couldn't hear them. As she disappeared, a traitor to her family, her friends and village she saw Naruto turn around.

* * *

Naruto's heart stopped when he thought he saw a flash of pink in the trees but he knew it was his mind and his heart playing tricks on him, testing him and trying to break him. His team had decided to make there way through the country of rain to the country of wind, they had sent a message to Garra before departing, marking it top secret, Kakashi had pointed out Garra having friends in the right places and knowing important information about Sasuke and his movements. So now here he was with his four childhood friends and his former sensei, rushing past places that held memories of his old team, that seamed to be falling apart beneath his grip.

"We should set up camp here" Kakashi motioned after three hours "No, we should keep going" Naruto didnt understand why they were stopping again, until he turned to his team mates Hinata and ino were leaning against each other, gulping down water while kiba and shikamaru were passed out on the floor, Kakashi gave a eye crinkling smile "Oh i see" Naruto scratched his head. "You alright Ino you look really tired" Ino turned around at the familiar Lazy voice of shikamaru "Yeah shika im fine, just Naruto you know how he is" She smiled "Yeah he is such a drag" shikamaru smiled lightly before looking at her worried he face went still and she started to sway "Ino!" Shikamaru just had enough time to catch the blonde girl in his arms. Ino was more exhausted then she let on, she hadn't eaten lately, that's why she wasnt surprised when she felt herself falling the last thing she felt was Shikamaru's arms holding her tight. "Make sure she eats when she wakes up Shikamaru" Kakashi said after they set Ino into a bed "Yeah" Shikamaru agreed sitting down next to her bed, he decided he would stay close to her incase she woke up, but Ino fainting put a big set back on there traveling and Naruto was defiantly un-happy about it. "How stupid, not eating like that" Naruto said to himself while throwing a rock into the water watching the ripples across the top "N-naruto are you ok" Hinata asked him while sitting down next to him by the water "Yeah hinata don't you worry about me" he smiled but she could tell he was un happy" "w-we will f-find S-akura N-aruto" Hinata's cheeks reddened slightly "I know, i just wish i knew where she was" Hinata's heart always slowly broke when they talked about Sakura, because Sakura was her friend and so was Naruto so she had to be there for them. But she couldnt help what she said next "Do You still love her Naruto?" Naruto froze not at the question but at how boldly Hinata said it, not even a stutter " She is beautiful, strong and she accepted me, back then i had a huge crush on her, but her heart stayed with Sasuke. After all these years i love her" He admitted and Hinata held back tears "But not in the way i thought i did. I love her as my sister, she and sasuke are my family no matter what. I have to protect her, i have to save her and if i can save sasuke" Naruto finished and hinata finally understood. "Your amazing you know that hinata, you are one of the most strongest people i know" He smiled to her and hinata finally realised how close they were, she took a breath and counted to ten "Naruto, your amazing and i am surprised you cant see just how strong you are. Thats why i liked you so much back then" she gave a weak laugh. There was silence between the two "Do you still like me Hinata?" Naruto asked turning to her.

* * *

The group set up camp in a small clearing off the road, their sleeping bags circled the fire. The group were taking shifts, it was Sakura's shift and she sat awake watching the others sleep peacifully, all except for Sasuke. sakura looked around curiously until she saw him up in the trees his back turned to her, she climbed the tree and sat next to him she watched his carefully and he when he didn't glare at her from interupting him and relaxed her legs swinging carelessly in the wind "Why are you not asleep Sasuke its not your shift?" she asked breaking off a twig and slowly crumbling it between her fingers, they were close to the Village of sound now and Sakura could sort of make out the village in the distance, "Because what if you try run away" He cocked his head to her his face not showing emotion "why would i" She asked truthfully "Because, you're not a traitor sakura. You're a loyal person" he admitted "exactly" She said back "Hm?" he motioned for her to continue "I am being loyal, loyal to my old team-mate. Loyal to you" He looked away before jumping down from the tree's leaving her confession in he departed "Hn" sasuke remarked to himself and went back to watching the moon slowly drop.

"It's my sift now sakura, you can get some sleep" Suigetsu tapped her shoulder "Sui?" She turned to him and he saw her eyes were tinted red "Whats wrong" Suigetsu sat beside her on the ground "When you first met Sasuke, did he ever speak about me?" She asked "Or Naruto" she added, "Hmm, to be honest not really" He answered and he eyes dropped "But i remember, one time we were traveling to the land of sound, like we are now. There is this clearing not far from here that has a huge cherry blossom tree in it, its beautiful. Well as we walked past Sasuke told us to keep moving and he wanted to check something, being the stick nose i am" Suigetsu smiled "I followed him and he just walked into the field and sat under the tree" Sakura closed her eyes and thought of what it would look like, Sasuke sitting under a Cherry blossom tree, while the pink flowers rained around him covering him with little kisses "Thats the first and last time i saw him smile, he just smirked and sat there with his eyes closed, i thought it was strange until you came along Sakura, now i know why he did it" suigetsu smiled "Yeah" Sakura was lost in her own thought, this whole time before find Sasuke again she wondered if he thought of her, if he missed her and Suigetsu's story made her feel better.

* * *

Hinata looked away shyly "yes Naruto, i have always, l-loved you" She smiled after she stuttered on the word she had been wanting to say to him for years "Hinata, i-i love you to, you have always been here for me even when i thought i loved Sakura" "Yeah, i-i guess i have" She stuttered again, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her softly into a hug, he wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't want to ruin their confessions with her fainting. He would take this slow and prove how much he really did lover her.

"Wake up" Ino heard Shikamaru's Voice again pulling her out of her dream "Hm?" "You have been out for a while you should get up and have some food" Shikamaru helped her up from her sleeping bag and she stumbled a little and Shikmaru caught her "Come on" "Thanks Shikamaru", she smiled, He made her dinner while the group slept and they sat next to each other in a welcomed silence, "Lets go to the river and you can wash your face and get refreshed" Shikamaru said standing up and she nodded following him to the river. Ino dipped her foot into the river "No way its to cold" She shivered "Your only washing your face Ino, don't be troublesome" Shikamaru was standing next to her with his arms crossed, "fine" Ino said but Shikamaru didn't she her smile, she leant down and picked up a hand ful of water and flung it at His face he jumped in fright and she watched the water trickle down his face, she frowned when he did, until he smiled and leant down to slash her back, it ended in a full-blown water fight, Ino was laughing so hard she didnt notice the rock and tripped, falling onto shikamaru and into the water, the cold water woke them un instantly and filled there still laughing mouths. They finally both made it to the surface Ino and him still laughing, which died down to small chuckled when they noticed how close they were, the darkness covered their blushed cheeks. Shikamaru moved his hand carefully to her hip and shivers ran up he spin, he leaned in and whispered into her ear "troublesome girl" she smiled and he brought his lips to her, and she kissed him back. Their lips cool from the water but their bodies hot from each others touch. She wrapped her arms around his necks and he grabbed onto her hips bringing her closer, biting her lip to gain entrance. Soon the innocent kiss turned into a deep and hungry one. They had somehow moved onto the land half in and half out of the water, shikamaru was leaning over her, their bodies pushed together, his lips moved down her neck, kissing and bitting and small moans escaped her lips "Shika, maybe not on the ground" She gasped finally his eyes opened and they both were panting "Right, sorry i got carried away" he leaned onto her forehead and they laid on the ground looking up to the stars until the clouds apeared, and they were dry, in each others arms.

* * *

**Hey gus hoped you lied it :) Please review.**

**Sakura- yeah please guys**

**Misty- Um, when did you get here**

**Sakura- Just now**

**Sasuke- Hn, same here**

**Misty- Alrighty then :/**

**Anyways bye bye xx**


	6. Sasuke's spy

**Hey guys sorry if i uploaded late, alot of things hav been hapenning with my life -_-, but here is chapter 7**

* * *

It had been five days since passing the village of the leaf, it had taken longer then Sakura had expected to get to the village hidden in the sound but the village gates soon came into view. The group had changed into long black robes, with hoods that hid their faces. They couldn't risk running into un wanted conflict. After passing through the gates, they swiftly moved through the crowd heads down. They finally stopped at an bar that advertised bed and breakfast and a "welcoming staff". They opened the door into a wooden bar "how may I help you" a girl asked carefully "I would like a room big enough for five, for one night" Sasuke answered in his, don't ask questions voice "right this way" She motioned for them to follow and they made there way through the bar with curiously glances from everyone. They walked up a flight of stairs to a hallway of doors, "number 10, should be big enough" she handed him the key and he nodded opening the door. A simple room of wood, with three double beds lay before them and the instant problem of where they will sleep came to mind "Hn" Sasuke remarked while taking of his robe, Sakura moved and sat down on a bed claiming it so she didn't have to chose who she slept with. "Mm" She grinned and closed her eyes, she felt the bed move next to her as someone sat down, she opened her eyes to she Sasuke leaning back on the bed head, her eyes widened a little and she heard Karin make a noise of disgust, Sasuke just looked down a Sakura with a don't start look and she shrugged accepting it, but inside inner Sakura was doing back flips.

* * *

"Where were you two" Naruto asked accusingly to Ino and Shikamaru "Just refreshing" Shikamaru answered but Naruto didn't miss the light blush that graced their cheeks "Refreshing for the last 4 hours I see" Kakashi jumped down from the tree's and smiled at them "well.." Ino started trying to find what to say "we were getting refreshed and the sun started to come up, so we decided to watch the sunrise because Ino said she always wanted to watch the sun rise" Shikamaru saved her "Exactly" Ino laughed nervously "Your worst liars then Kakashi" Kiba laughed "whatever" Ino glared. But Ino couldn't mistake the certain closeness of Hinata and Naruto, The occasional touch and nervous look to each other, the light blush that graced them. Something had defiantly happened and she wondered if that was what her and Shikamaru looked like. She sure hoped they weren't that obvious.

* * *

The night fell quickly, the full moon shone brightly through the window. The occasional shadow of Ninja's jumping through the roof tops silently. Sakura was laying in bed facing the window, Sasuke was on shift and everyone else had fallen asleep. But Sakura stayed up thinking about her friends back home, her friends who were out there now looking for her. Just as she started to drift asleep a welcoming movement on the bed made her eyes open. Sasuke sat across from her, his back to her rubbing his neck. Sakura moved silently so she was behind him and placed her hand on his neck, he stiffened and looked at her questionably she raised her hand now pulsing with green chakra "Aa" He answered and she placed her hand back on his cool neck, the tendons and strained muscles pulsed under her touch as she sent out her healing chakra to the kinked places and tender spots. after making sure she got everything she removed her hand, and he nodded in thanks. She slowly crawled back to her now cold spot of the bed cuddling under the blankets, Sasuke soon followed resting his head on his hands, and she felt safe, she felt protected with his eyes on the back of her head. Their bodies inches away due to the small, motel bed but she didn't mind, his heat jumped off him like electricity and she welcomed it. Soon she fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning the team woke early, Sasuke had contacted his spy that night organising a time and Sakura found out he ran into trouble in the way of rouge mist ninja's and that was why his neck was stiff. She laughed silently at the fact that he only had a stiff neck and not any bigger injuries, he had gotten stronger with the will to kill. Sakura dressed quietly, drowned in her own thoughts. The black cloak itched at her skin as she pulled in around her, the hood lay un used at that moment, she wouldn't put it on until they left. Sakura walked out of the bathroom as everyone was finishing pulling on the black scratchy cloaks. "the spy is meeting us down stairs, by the bar" Sasuke announced and they all nodded in agreement. The group made their way downstairs in two rows, Juugo had taken place next to her with Sasuke just in front, just how she liked it. They came into the bar and there was a silent understanding of don't ask questions and don't get hurt with their group and the towns people as people only had quick glances before resuming to normal daily life. They stood around the man as Sasuke stood down, the man had a hood on and kept his head down Sakura could only just make out the conversation, "Tell me" Sasuke ordered and the spy handed Sasuke a book "In there are five people who are attending a ball held by one of Itachi's spies. If you assassinate them you steal their Invitations and once you get into the ball find the spy he looks like this" He said handing over a photo of man with black hair slicked right back he was wearing a suit, Sasuke nodded "Aa" He said and the team filed out into the street. Sakura was un easy, killing innocent people, she didn't know if she could do it, could she?

* * *

**It is a little short but i hope you like it :) thinking of writting another fanfic at the moment to, dont forget to review :D much love,**

**Sakura/Sasuke- Bye guys**


	7. Sorry guys!

Hey Guys!

i am so sorry for not updating in like, FOREVER!

alot of stuff has happened but you dont wanna hear that haha, i am finishing up the next chapter and it will be up soon maybe even tonight!

Keep Tuned, Much Love! xx


	8. The invitations!

**Hey again guys :D, I know I know its been awhile and iam awfully sorry :(, just allot has been going on, but I wont bore you with my life story. I will try update more often because I am really excited about this story :) Peace**

**Anoni Mos-**  
**Hello thank you for the advice :D I really do appreciate it and in response to the Sakura-Juugo, ;) when I started this I was so annoyed at in ever fanfic I read Juugo was outcasted with no love, just the tag along, I was so excited to write my own fanfic, so I could make all the love for him I wanted -Hint Hint- haha if that helps :) will be updating more often, I wrote this chapter after reading your review so I guess this is dedicated to YOU! :) I added a little more Sakura-Juugo, then first planned as well :) hope its good**

* * *

The team stalked quietly through the night, the wind blowing lightly against their cloaks and the teams eyes darting everywhere. Sakura stayed close to Juugo's side, he seemed to be the only one that night who could pick up her feelings of regret and tormented mind, she was not ready to kill innocents, to take a persons life, knowing families would mourn. But somehow she found herself following her new team, into the night knowing exactly what they were planning.

**FIRST SASUKE POV-**

The night air was cold against his heated skin, he led the group out into the night with nothing but blood lust upon his mind, to feel the blood of those in his way against his fingers. Sasuke smirked wickedly to himself, his feet lightly touching the roof tops as him and his team stalked the night like predators, all for one, Sakura. He didn't know why exactly he had taken her that day, when he saved her from being killed, maybe it was that protectiveness for his old team mates or something else, but one thing he knew was when his eyes seemed to drift back to her as they ran he saw in her eyes she was no killer, that the blood of innocents didn't belong on her soul.

Sakura Stared dead ahead nearly tripping into Sasuke when he suddenly stops

"Sasuke what is wrong?" she asked him looking around worried

"Sakura, I want you to stay here with Juugo" is all he said and she looked at him strangely along with Juugo who walked to him

"Sasuke what's this about" he said Sakura becoming anger

"If you think im weak well your wrong" she glared at the back of his head

he turned no emotion in his face

"you do not need to be apart of this mission" he said and Juugo nodded in agreement and Sakura finally realized

"Thank you" she whispered before turning away Juugo not far behind her she sat quietly as she watched the rest of the group fade in the distance

"I am surprised, but he is actually only looking out for you Sakura" Juugo said softly sitting beside her

"I know Juugo, he was always like that as kids, always make sure I was out of firing range" she laughed and Juugo laughed back

"Really, I cant imagine" he admitted "He wasn't always cold" she said her sweet smile now dropping into a frown.

Sasuke looked down at the bodies of the murdered as he searched the house for the invitations finding them stuck upon the fridge like an award he laughed lightly at it snatching them from the fridge, they had already killed the other three and Sasuke groaned at the fact two of them would have to pose as a couple, he made his way back through the house to his other team mates

"I found them" he said holding up the last invitations Karin smiled happily

"good job Sasuke-kun" she purred to him but he showed no emotion back but simply headed for the door .

Sakura sat quietly next to Juugo staring out into the black night, she wondered what Naruto was doing how he was holding up since Sasuke had left her and Naruto had become close, they were best friends he kept her sane and she returned the favor so how was he now that she wasn't there, was he looking for her, he would blame himself like he did with Sasuke and the thought made her heart twist painfully

"are you ok Sakura-Chan" Juugo asked looking down at her, his orange hair still standing out in the night

"Yeah just thinking about Naruto" she laughed softly Juugo frowned at the small pink haired girl he reached out pulling her to him wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, he didn't say anything but Sakura sat comfortably now in the crook of his arm.

* * *

Sasuke and his two team mates rushed over the roof tops to back where he was hoping his other two members were waiting,

"well well" Suigetsu laughed and Sasuke frowned wondering what the hell he was talking about until they finally reached the roof and he saw Sakura and Juugo, anger filled his eyes and his body stiffened but he quickly pushed it away, not letting anyone see,

"Sakura Juugo, we are going home now" he said coldly making the hugging team mates freeze and break apart,

Sakura stood and nodded to them but she couldn't help but notice the anger in Sasuke's eyes. They turned and made their way back to the hotel, when they arrived they sat down Sasuke pulling out the invitations

"Two of us have to go as a couple" Suigetsu said looking down skeptically, just before Karin jumped towards Sasuke happily he interrupter her moment

"Me and Sakura will, it wont look as suspicious, seeing as she is new to our group" he said before realizing how stupid the actual excuse was.

Sakura felt her face grow hot as she looked away, she felt Karin glares already but ignored them.

"That's ok" she said agreeing with the idea she stood

"We should get some sleep then" she said stretching and walking to the bathroom

she quickly got changed and walked to the bed where Sasuke sat now in pants she looked away and the heat crept up her neck again as she crawled under the covers, Karin was on shift and she was thankful she was over her hate full glares

"do you need any medical attention" she said sitting up against the head board

he looked over at her and nodded and for once she got more then a two line answer

"My backs kinked" he said and turned around,

Sakura's eyes explored his back skin tight on muscle and the occasional scar, she felt the chakra build in her hands and she placed them on his back feeling his amazing body under her touch, she felt his skin shutter and shrugged it off as she un kinked his back she let her hands linger a little before pulling away

"There you go" she finally whispered and he nodded turning back around,

the two climbed into bed, Suigetsu and Juugo already asleep, Sakura leant over and turned off the light

"Good night" she said

"Aa"

he whispered, Sakura let her hand slowly move to his before touching it lightly she held her breath when she felt him stiffen before he softly linked their fingers

"Go to sleep Sakura" he said and she smiled happily falling asleep short after.

Naruto and his team had travelled for ages when they finally Reached the village hidden in the rain, they walked through the town quietly before stopping at an inn

"we will stay here" kakashi said as the team walked inside,

he walked to the counter ordering two rooms, the girls in one and the boys in another, they walked up the wooden stairs and opened their rooms everyone sighing happily as they laid on their beds

"This is amazing" smiled happily as Hinata sat happily on her own bed

"s-so Ino what happened with you and Shikamaru?" She asked shyly

"Nothing why?' she said blushing

"what about you and Naruto" she asked

"N-nothing" she asked awkwardly the two girls took one look at each other and burst out laughing

"We are bad liars" Ino smiled laughing

"we should get some sleep though now Hinata" She said climbing into bed

"Yes" Hinata nodded climbing into the bed, the shy girl falling asleep almost straight away.

Ino slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the small balcony she closed the door behind her and smiled when she saw Shikamaru on the balcony next to her

"Hey" she smiled and he waved smiling a little, he jumped onto the railing and jumped over

"hey" he whispered and stood in front of her leaning against the railing arms crossed Ino smiled and walked towards him making him instantly open his arms for her, she wrapped his arms around her and hugged her happily, she took a deep breath happy that the other night wasn't a dream he softly kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him

"You know there is a bed here now" she joked and smiled slightly pushing his legs together to hide what her words did to him

"Troublesome" he laughed and they stayed there for hours,

"we should sleep" she said and kissed him quickly

"Good night shika" she said

"Good night Ino" he said as they both went reluctantly back to their own beds.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait :D please review and i tried to space it out more, their isnt much in this chapter but i had to get it over with :) xx**


	9. On Our Way To Sand!

**Hey guys just a quick little joining chapter to get both the teams on their way to the real action ;)- hope its ok, review and follow x**

* * *

The next morning Sakura woke slowly, the sun streaming into her eye lids but the one thing that made her open her eyes was the fact she was holding onto something warm and it was breathing, she opened her eyes trying not to move "Oh god" she whispered, her arms were wrapped tightly around Sasuke's chest as his arm was draped lightly around her shoulders she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked, he raven hair spiking up more then normal, his lips in a soft line and his chest rising softly. She didn't want to break the moment but soon she slowly un wrapped herself hoping no one saw

"raping Sasuke-kun in his sleep I see" Sakura froze at the cold voice and sat up in bed,

"No Karin, I wasn't" She growled, the red haired Ninja was standing at the end of her bed, god how long was she there for

"Well that's how it looked to me" She bit back holding a blade in her hand, Sakura rolled her eyes

"Karin get over yourself, stop being such a fan girl and maybe he will pay attention" She spat out wondering why she was giving her pointers

"How you know, your just a little slut he is using" She said back smugly and Sakura laughed

"Me and Sasuke have know each other since we were kids Karin, we were team mates and we looked out for each other, I know him pretty well" She laughed lightly and Juugo woke up

"god bitch fight much" He laughed getting glares from Karin Sakura had won and she smiled

"And that's why he left you, all alone, because he 'Looked out for you' right" Karin smirked and anger boiled in Sakura, she leapt from the bed reaching for the girls throat

"How dare you!" Tears threatening to fall, she didn't notice Juugo or Sasuke Jump from their beds, until Sasuke was holding her arms to her sides, holding her back and Juugo was standing between them

"You know nothing Karin!" She yelled anger spinning wildly through her body, she knew she could break out of his grip easily and smash her into the ground, but that would make her down to Karin's level and she wouldn't be that kind of girl

"Calm down Sakura" Sasuke whispered dragging her a little away, Sakura blinked and breathed in deeply her body shuttering from the anger and hate, but soon her heart rate slowed and she could breath again

"Thanks" she said and he let her go Juugo had taken Karin out of the room

"I can not believe her" Sakura hugged herself and stared out the window

"Don't listen to her, what did she say though that made you so angry?" Sasuke asked, Sakura didn't say a word, she didn't want him to know how much his leaving Affected her and everyone else, how it stills hurts her to know he walked away from them.

"Sakura tell me" He said

"She said if we looked out for each other so much, if we were a team, why did you leave us that day" She turned to him, the statement was also more of a question for him why did he have to leave that day?

"Hn I see" He said standing next to her

Sakura crossed her arms not sure of what to say to him now, her old anger boiling up again

"Why did you leave Sasuke, aren't we worthy enough, we are stronger now Sasuke even Naruto, we were willing to help you but you still left why?" Her voice raising a little now, Sasuke kept a straight face and didn't answer just when she was ready to walk away he said

"I wasn't going to ruin your life or Naruto's like that" he said looking out to the moon

"You had no right to choose for us Sasuke" She whispered and finally walked away.

* * *

Naruto and his team woke up that morning all of them hungry,

"Naruto get up me and Akamaru are starving" the dog boy rubbed his stomach and Akamaru growled in agreement

"Ramen" Kakashi said sitting next to him, Naruto jumped from bed

"Ramen!" He yelled looking around, the group laughed Naruto saw the girls standing by the door

"Aw man" he groaned rushing to the bathroom to get dressed, he walked back out pulling his jacket on

"Ok guys lets go get some food" He grinned happily and everyone nodded in agreement

The team walked down stairs and out into the street, they had passed a shop on the way in yesterday and soon they were all sitting down eating a hot meal, Naruto was on his fifth bowl of Ramen when kakashi stood up

"Alright time to go" He laughed

"Aw Kakashi Sensai I don't wanna leave yet" Naruto Groaned

"The longer we here the longer until we find..." Kakashi said but Naruto cut him off, his face going serious

"Well get up guys lets go" He said standing up and letting Hinata out before softly touching her hand making her blush brightly

* * *

Sasuke sat in the room, thinking over that mornings events, wondering about his life choices had he made the right decisions? he laughed softly wondering what life would be like if he stayed.  
Naruto waking him up everyday to spar and eat Ramen, while Sakura looked after them both making sure they ate well and were healthy, going out at night as a team being happy and laughing, They would still spend time with Kakashi and Sasuke might of even of been a Jonin, he could imaging himself wearing the green vest with pride, his leaf head band would wear no scratched showing him as a traitor. He closed his eyes before quickly forgetting about it, he would not feel guilty or regret that wasn't him, he was an avenger he wanted power right?

* * *

The team sat in the room, Karin as far away from Sakura as possible,

"So the ball is in the village hidden in the sand?" Suigetsu asked leaning against the wall

"Aa" Sasuke answer he was overly cut off the rest of the day and everyone knew to keep their distance

"So we should leave soon we have a long way to go" Juugo said standing up

"Aa" Sasuke agreed standing up Sakura rolled her eyes and started packing her medical pouch was buckled on and her bag hung over her shoulder, she kept her bags light and easy to carry,

"Everyone packed?" Suigetsu asked them all,

"Yeah" Everyone nodded and the group was soon walking out of the Inn, their scratchy hood drawn covering their faces, they walked in formation and no one dared to stop them or say a word, the sun was dropping over the far off hills casting shadows over the landscape they were quiet as they walked out of the village and into the forest on their way to the village hidden in the rain and soon the village hidden in the sand.

* * *

Naruto and the gang were packing their things they needed to leave and soon, the journey to the village hidden in the sand was a little harsh and they wanted to get there soon, they met in the hallway, their bags packed and hung over their shoulders, they walked out after paying for their stay thanking the inn keeper and soon the group was on their way out of the village and into the harsh terrain.

* * *

**Ok that was it :) just to get both groups on their way to the village hidden in the sand, one because it will get boring if i dont and two because i am so excited to write the Dance chapters :D Review!x**


End file.
